1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information providing system and an information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a phenomenon that has emerged in recent years, it is found that for various reasons, e.g., senior citizens are forced to leave areas where they have lived for many years, and relocate to unfamiliar areas.
After having relocated, senior citizens require, for example, information about the areas where they lived for many years or the areas where they have started to live. However, few such elderly people are able to handle, e.g., personal computers (PCs), and so a large number of senior citizens cannot obtain information by themselves.
In view of the above, it can be considered as a system to provide such users as senior citizens with user terminals aimed at the users, and send various kinds of information to the user terminals.